Virtual reality (VR) has introduced a new level of entertainment experience for users of video games and those who desire an enhanced video or graphic experience. Where once, an individual gamer or viewer would view only a flat screen image, VR allows a 360 degree view immersive experience that allows the viewer or gamer to see completely around, and above and below his or her position.
In order to accomplish this, cameras are utilized to take images and/or video in multiple directions from a common point to capture multiple views that an observer in that position would see depending on the direction he or she is facing. Often, multiple cameras are disposed on a camera rig to capture images and/or video from the multiple individual cameras' perspectives. Those images or video captured in those views are then processed to create a virtual 360 degree view around the observer.
This processing is time consuming, and when performed on pixels that are not needed for a particular image, can cause delays in processing, particularly with regard to realtime storage and rendering of the 360 degree view.